1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for performing an area editing process.
2. Related Background Art
High image quality and sophisticated functions of digital color copiers are becoming more common. A color adjustment process and an editing process for an output image nowadays meet most of requirements of users. Copiers having a so-called preview function are also being manufactured. With this preview function, instead of printing out an image several times on recording sheets in order to obtain a desired image, an image is displayed on a CRT or the like.
There are copiers having a monochrome liquid crystal display for displaying and confirming a read original image. For a color copier, however, a preview system of full-color is desired in order to adjust colors.
One example of a preview system is shown in FIG. 24. Blocks 101 to 109 constitute a full-color copier, and blocks 110 and 111, and 219 constitute a preview system.
In FIG. 24, reference numeral 101 represents an RGB output sensor for reading a reflection original, reference numeral 102 represents an S/H and A/D converter, reference numeral 103 represents a shading correction circuit, reference numeral 104 represents an input masking circuit, reference numeral 105 represents a LOG converter circuit, reference numeral 106 represents a masking UCR for adjusting the colors to match the printer characteristics, reference numeral 107 represents an image editing circuit for performing various processes such as trimming, masking, painting, and a variable power process, reference numeral 108 represents an edge emphasis circuit, and reference numeral 109 represents a printer unit for scanning a reflection original three or four times to print out a full-color image.
Reference numeral 110 represents an image memory unit for storing image signals (RGB) after input masking, reference numeral 111 represents a memory control circuit for controlling the image memory 110 (the memory control circuit having an address counter and controlling data transfer between an unrepresented CPU and image memory), and reference numeral 219 represents a CRT for displaying data in the image memory. If a read image is simply displayed on CRT, a desired editing process entered from an operation unit is not reflected on the image. Therefore, data in the image memory unit 110 is made accessible by CPU and the editing process equivalent to the editing circuit 107 is performed by software to obtain a final image.
Requirements for high speed digital color copiers are strong. In order to achieve high speed processing, a color LBP has been proposed which has four photosensitive drums and Y, M, C, and K developers. For this color LBP, an image memory is essential in order to compensate for a spacial shift between drums, and it is preferable to provide a full-page image memory in order to realize highly sophisticated image processing.
Consider now that the editing process is set, changed, or modified while referring to a final image reflecting the editing process. If a plurality of areas are designated as shown in FIG. 18, it is not clear that the editing process is set, changed, or modified to which area. Further, if the color of a frame of an area to be modified is similar to the original color, the range of the area becomes indefinite.